nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Deathpierce
is a Holy Knight and a member of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, who serve under the assistant to the Great Holy Knight, Denzel Liones. Appearance Death Pierce has a middle volumes hair style with a mustache. He wears a regal knight attire with gauntlets. Personality Death Pierce is polite and calm compare to his friends as he politely requested a battle with Meliodas from King Baltra as to witness the strength of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Plot Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc During the award ceremony held in honor for the Seven Deadly Sins sans Ban and King who were at the Fairy King's Forest, and Escanor still missing, Death Pierce and his two comrades, Dogget and Wayeo showed themselves after Meliodas called out to the Holy Knights who have doubts and complaints behind his back to step forward. Death Pierce expressed his wish to the king that they face the legendary Seven Deadly Sins as to see their strength before their very eyes much to the other Holy Knights' surprise and protest but his request was granted by a reluctant Baltra Liones. He and Wayeo then witnesses Dogget battling Meliodas and later praised the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's impressive fighting instinct. When Dogget was instantly defeated, Death Pierce caught his comrade with ease as Meliodas asked anyone next to fight him. Satisfied, Death Pierce tells Meliodas that they've seen enough while carrying away an unconscious Dogget revealing that his comrade lost a friend closest to him during a battle against Hendrickson before leaving with Wayeo as Hawk read their Power Levels with Balor's Power Eye. Great Fight Festival arc Death Pierce appeared to join his superior Denzel in a duel with one of the Ten Commandments Fraudrin that has been captured in a town nearby the borders of Kingdom of Liones. When Fraudrin using Dreyfus's technique Pierce on Denzel, Death Pierce delayed it with his power Melody. Failed to escape, Fraudrin revealed himself as a temporary member of Ten Commandments and acted as the substitute of the missing member, Gowther the Selflessness. Even though both Death Pierce and Denzel were surprised after hearing Fraudrin's claim, they didn't let the demon to escape. However, the Perfect Cube spell that surrounded area was broken by a member of Ten Commandments that disguised as Dogget, the commandment of "thou shalt not kill" Gray Lord. Angered Death Pierce calmed down by Denzel after he let them escape to avoid the effect of Gray Lord's commandment. Abilities and Equipment As a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight, Death Pierce is believed to be very powerful. He is able to clash with Fraudrin alongside Denzel and overwhelm him. Power Level * Magic: n/a * Strength: '''n/a * '''Spirit: n/a * Power: '1690. Abilities |Senritsu (Merodi)|}}: Melody allows Death Pierce to control the rhythm and flow of magic similarly to a song allowing him to delay magical attacks by a considerable amount making any offensive magic used before him, redundant. It's power was able to prevent Fraudrin using Dreyfus' Rakan on Denzel, vastly increasing the delay of the attack. Weapons Death Pierce wields a katana weapon he carries around. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Fraudrin vs. Denzel Liones & Death Pierce: Indecisive References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Six Stars of Azure Sky Category:Diamond